gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emanation
'''Emanation '''is a voidstation and region of the End. Known in some eclectic circles as the Stellarium, Emanation is located in the direct center of the celestial plane and once stood as the epicenter of the Aether in the era known as the Before Time, when all dimensions were part of one stellar mass encompassing all of Creation. Who precisely built the ancient station and when it came into operation remains unclear; all that is certain is that millions of years prior, the All-Father Coda harnessed its nucleus - the origin of the unshakeable scalar field known as quintessence, the Star Chamber - to create life in the form of his children, the Celestials. When the All-Father was corrupted into the Ancient Fear, Moros, he, along with Emanation, were cast into the void, trapped within an artificial black hole known as Khaos, created via the sudden disruption of the Star Chamber. Over the course of the next million years, what was once the luminous overworld of the Aether was systematically torn apart by the Titans, creating approximately 21 new dimensions shared amongst the children. With Moros in hibernation in the wake of his defeat, his consciousness was preserved by a race of albino Endermen called the Curators. The Curators acted as the custodians of the now mostly dormant Stellarium, protecting the All-Father's comatose spirit and periodically sending out advanced radio signals to command lesser Endermen scattered across the universe. Over the ensuing epochs, the Curators were able to slowly restore Moros' consciousness, allowing his weakened spirit to influence events beyond Khaos to a limited degree. With his mind restored, the All-Father commanded his scattered minions - mostly the race of exiled Titans who supported him in the First War, the Dragons - to slowly begin assimilating worlds back into the Aether and build his nascent dark army, the Ancient Fear. Powered by the unstoppable technology of the once again operational Stellarium, the Ancient Fear initiated a series of Incursions upon the universe, systematically eliminating the Celestials and weakening the event horizon of the black hole which contained Emanation. This processed continued covertly for millions of years until it rapidly accelerated in a conflict known in Aquila as the Aether War, in which Moros attempted to instantly assimilate all of creation back into the Aether at once following the destruction of Khaos. The All-Father-turned-Daemon-Sultan was ultimately defeated by a force of heroes from dozens of worlds who were able to infiltrate the Stellarium's dozens of outer rings and face his weakened state within the Star Chamber. Afterwards, the neutralized Moros sealed himself and Emanation back within Khaos, preventing anything from leaving or entering as long as he lived. Though the Stellarium is once more defunct, remnants of its astounding technology have surfaced across dimensions afflicted by the Ancient Fear. Much of its machinations rely upon a miracle material known as Codanium: A precious resource composed of pure quintessence, only found in exceedingly extreme conditions outside the reactors of the Stellarium. This strange, extremely volatile matter powered the entire horde of the Ancient Fear; one simple circuit of Codanium was estimated to have roughly equal computing potential to several warehouses full of redstone comparators. Aquila's survival of the Final Incursion of the Ancient Fear has allowed its denizens to salvage small quantities of Codanium from Stellarium-built invasion vessels, potentially revolutionizing the dimension's technology forever. Though current understanding of this miracle material is exceedingly limited, primitive quantum computing has already been accomplished in Nova Aquilan labs, spelling exciting - or terrifying - implications of its potential application in a few years' time. Category:Minecraft Category:Invidere